One Last Call
by MusicalDaydream
Summary: [9 11 rememberance fic] [SoraxKairi] [Oneshot] He couldn't make it to her... so he made one last call, just to tell her something he's always wanted to.


A/N: I know, I know, this is the most random time in a world to post a 9/11 fic, but the idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down. This is for anyone who has had a loved one die from those fatal plane crashes…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

-

Kairi sipped her black coffee. The taste of it was enough for her to wince, but not enough for her to completely be awake.

She was devastated. Her best friend that she had not seen in two years was supposed to be here today. Except, according to him, he had _business_ to attend to in Los Angeles. They had been planning this for two months; how could he have just thrown the day away, with the flick of his boss's wrist?

To show off her depression, she got up around five AM. She wasn't ever able to sleep when upset, and she wasn't about to start now. And, well, she had to get up early enough for work in the morning, and wanted to get past rush hour traffic in the streets of New York City- the least fun place to be stuck in.

It was still too early to leave for work, so Kairi decided to mope around the house a little bit more, thinking of ways to get back at her friend for canceling their plans. What had made it worse was that he lived only in Boston, but he was always so busy, and never seemed to have time for her. Plus, she was wondering if he was seeing someone.

While she moped, she carried around the coffee that was sloshing around inside the mug. Every so often, she'd take the smallest sip, even though there was no way that she was going to fall back asleep.

She paced around in circles inside her kitchen, stopping ever circle to add a bit of sugar to the bitter drink.

Much better, she thought, as she took another sip.

-

Sora's alarm woke him at six AM. He hated to get up, but there was no way he was going to catch his flight if he didn't get up now.

Last night was probably one of the hardest nights he had to face. He thought about it as he got dressed, and looked at the last picture that he had taken with Kairi- high school

graduation. She was so disappointed last night when he broke the news to her that he couldn't come. He remembered hearing her sobs on the other end of the phone and felt so horrible when he could do absolutely nothing about them.

He quickly did his morning routine, and carried the three suitcases that he was to take on his trip down the stairs. He really didn't want to travel across the country, but he was the only person available to go.

Slowly, he buttered some toast and poured milk for himself. He felt awful that he couldn't go to Kairi, especially since that he was planning to tell her something that he hadn't had a chance to yet. Well, he did at high school graduation, but that was back when he was young and stupid and didn't.

He put the suitcases in his car, and his heart felt as heavy as they were. As much as he told himself that he'd have another chance, he was afraid that he wouldn't, as Kairi was not exactly pleased with him at the moment.

He ran back upstairs to look at a small, velvet-covered box. "You'll have to wait," he sadly told it, and ran back downstairs to start toward the airport.

The car ride was long and unnecessary. Sora had a great dislike for traffic, and was one of those people who think blaring their horns will help the traffic clear up. Needless to say, he had a wonderful time pushing the button on the steering wheel.

He arrived at the airport right around seven, which was enough time for him to get checked in. He hastily took his airplane ticket out and walked over to the American Airline booth. He hopped from one foot to the other as he waited in the long line.

After receiving his boarding pass from the tired-looking attendant, he rushed up to his gate to get on the plane and through security. He arrived just in time for boarding.

"4C... 4C..." he looked up at his seat. "Wonderful, I get the window AND I get to be in the front of the plane. My least favorite spot." He moodily sat down and listened to the others around him gossiping.

The drone of the older peoples' voices soon put him to sleep.

-

It was finally time to leave for work. Maybe the traffic on the roads would be enough for her to clear her mind and stopped moping about Sora.

As she drove out of her apartment complex, she took a look at the road ahead to work- busy, just as she had predicted. Thank God she had given herself an hour to get there.

At the red light, she stopped to admire the twin towers. They were a beautiful piece of

architecture, and Kairi had dreamed of working in an office with a window facing the outside so she could see the view every day.

But, as of now, she would be working at an inferior office building near the towers. A girl could still dream, right?

-

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, but this doesn't seem right..."

"AHHH!"

The sound of screaming woke Sora up from his dream. It was such a nice dream, where he ended up flying to New York City to see Kairi, and then she forgave him... and the rest was better left unsaid.

He saw people hurriedly get out their cell phones. He turned to the person next to him. "What's happening?" He felt a little stupid for asking, since he had just heard someone else ask a minute ago.

The woman gave him a look of horror. "You mean you don't know? This plane's been hijacked."

Sora couldn't believe his ears. Was he still in his dream? He pinched himself just to be sure. No, he was wide awake. And he needed to call someone.

He took out his phone, and turned it one. It was now clear that he would not have much time left- just enough to make one phone call. Who would he choose? There was Riku, there was his boss, there was his family... and there was Kairi. He immediately knew which number it would be.

He pressed speed dial one, and hoped for someone to pick up.

_"Hi, this is Kairi. I'm not here right now, so please leave a message." _

-

Another red light. This was the third one that she had to wait through, but she was nearing work now. Was her cell phone on?

She grabbed it to check. No, it wasn't. As she angrily held down the red button for it to turn on, she heard a plane whiz by. Wonderful, she thought. More damage to my ears.

The light turned green, and she pushed down the pedal. She found her way through the parking garage of her office building. She opened her cell phone to check her missed calls. It said, "One new voicemail."

Annoyed, Kairi called her voice mail as she headed toward the exit of the parking garage. She heard a huge crash outside- and watched as one a plane bore a hole through one of her favorite towers.

She continued to blankly stare while she heard her voicemail.

_"Kairi, this is Sora. I'm on a plane that's been hijacked... and I just wanted to let you know that I love you."_


End file.
